The Demigod Challenge
by Aangsty.Aangster.Reloaded.PWN
Summary: Welcome to the first season of Demigod Challenge, a new reality series on Hephaestus TV. Thirty-two Demigods have been chosen to compete in a tournament that challenges you physically and mentally. Only one will win. Please R&R. Percabeth and more!
1. A Message from a God

**Hiyas people. This story is sort of inspired by the concept introduced in the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It takes place two months I though about making a crossover but I decided against it because it's not a death contest and the characters are all PJO. Ithrew this together in twenty minutes and it may not be so good. So enjoy and PLEASE R&R. Burns accepted and usually ignored.  
**

**-AARP (not the health care service)  
**

It started out as a normal day.

I was hanging out with my friends Nico and Grover, and my brothers Tyson, basically messing around and doing guy stuff. We were hiding out in this hideout located SMACK in the middle of the stable, armory, and strawberry fields. When you saved the word a few moths ago, it's sort of hard not to catch everyone's attention. I also have a new sister, Penelope. I guess he's okay, though she gets in moods pretty easily, and is really really really really really really really bossy.

"Dude, you know who trashed the Ares cabin?" Nico asked  
"_Bleaaaah! _Did you see all those spray cans on the floor. Littering! It disgusts me. If I can't keep Camp-Half Blood pollution-free, how can I expect the other nature spirits to follow my lead?" Grover replied anxiously, taking a bite out of his empty water bottle. He gets upset whenever someone messes with the environment.  
"I bet it was the Stolls. They aren't very careful. Besides, Jarvis was the one that ratted Connor out for stealing his axe," I guessed.  
"You mean same looking elf boys?" Tyson inquired  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Probably," Nico agreed.

A few hours later, I was plopping grapes in my mouth as I simultaneously wolfed down my crispy Texas Toast. A weird, yet delicious combo. I have no idea, but for the last few weeks, I felt hungry no matter how much I ate. When I asked Annabeth, she said it was puberty, and since then it has gotten pretty awkward between us. I resolved never to ask Annabeth questions about my, ahem, body ever again.

After dinner, our Camp Director, Mr. D (Dionysus, the Wine God) got up and began his daily announcements.

"Hello, brats! How are you doing? Frankly, I don't care. It seems like we have five, er, four new campers today. Is that record? Well, anyway they are: Jacqueline Baron, Lionel Keller, Cole Aldrige, and Cameron Schroeder. Please stand up. Introduce yourself, blah, blah, get it over with. Let's just skip that. Now, sit down. Chiron? What? I got them all correct. That's a first. I'll go have a toast to that," he said, sounding surprisingly pleased, or possibly faking it? He was a god, you'll never know.

All of a sudden, Hermes swooped down from the sky, clad in his usual joggers outfit and Reeboks. He took stage on the amphitheater and commanded out attention with his godly glare.

"I have an important message to deliver," he said with a sense of finality.

**You've been cliffhangered!** **This was a short chapter. ****Anyways, please R&R.  
**


	2. I'm on TV!

**If you notice any mistakes in my writing, feel free to point it out. Constructive Criticism would be help too. **

* * *

I just realized some things.

1. Whenever Hermes comes to camp, usually I am the one he's talking to, usually about Luke. (that's not a good thing)  
2. 10-15 camera men just came down on a chariot and set up equipment.  
3. I'm ranting and that is usually Annabeth's or Penelope's job

I was rudely interrupted in the middle of my deep revelations by a ... meteor? No, as it got closer, I realized it was something I recognized too well: Apollo's Sun Chariot. Two gods in camp? Impossible. This time it was a Buggati Veyron Convertible. It's the fastest car in the world, and since Nick Fletcher, a new kid from Hephaestus Cabin told him that, he's had a new choice of car. It seems like everyone's new.

"Holy Enchiladas," Grover mumbled.  
"What the heck is happening?" I asked.  
"I wish I knew," Grover replied.

We swam through the crowd of demigods to the front. Well, sort of, because the campers stepped back made a passage for me, and subsequently, Grover. See when you save the world a few moths ago, there are some pretty awesome kinks that go along with it.

But before I could get on stage and demand, er, ask what was happening, some spazzy dude with a Director's hat, goatee, a striped polo, and black jeans yelled "ACTION!"

Apollo grinned and said, 'Hello, people of Olympus, and welcome to the first episode of Demigod Challenge."

Demigods mumbled amongst themselves.

"CUT!" the Director guy yelled, "Can't you children shut up!"

"I had to tell there kids what's going on BEFORE you begin filming" Hermes pointed out.

"I guess you're right" the Director said, stroking his goatee.

What? Olympus? What episode? _Demigod Challenge_? I put the puzzle pieces together. We were on a show that was going to aired on Olympus called Demigod Challenge. My jaw dropped.

"We will be collecting 32 demigod contestants, selected by the Gods themselves."

I gulped. I figured I would be a bit popular on Olympus. So would Nico, Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse, and most of my other friends that participated in the war.

"We will test there heroes to the limit mentally and physically and the last hero-"

"-or heroine!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth yelled.

"OR HEROINE standing or win the bronze laurel and one million drachmas. Sheesh." Apollo sighed

"This better be good!" I heard someone call up, sort of familiar, but it wasn't from the ground.

"Ah, and my little sis's crew is here" Apollo announced.

I looked up. Thalia shone in the night sky followed by a trail of Hunters in a V formation.

"Holy Zeus. The Hunters will be in this thing too," Grover whispered, "I hope I see Artemis!"

I had a lot on my mind. I hadn't had a bad dream in three months. I figured that was about to change.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Wow guys, thanks for the reviews. BTW The reason why I got interested in the PJO series was mainly because I had a LOT in common with Percy personality-wise, and because Greek Mythology intrigues me. I apologize for the grammatical errors**, **because I an a HORRID typist and I have no spell check. Stupid Windows 7 say's it not compatible and it thinks OpenOffice is a virus. BTW (again) I'll update probably once a week. Anyways, enjoy. Longest author's note ever... (by a guy anyway)

* * *

**I had a lot of bad dreams, but I would always remember this one.

I stood in front of the Big House. It was engulfed in black flames. I was wielding Anaklusmos, but the metal was tinged with a shade of violet and it was edged with black fire. I had burned the Big House. But why? People were screaming, running, and cowering. They were running form _me_. I marched towards a young boy who was sprawled on the floor. I realized I was looking at Luke, when he was a nine. He was shivering. He had a Camp-Half Blood T-shirt on.

"D-dont hurt me! Please!" he stammered frantically.

"Of course. I would want to hurt you." I said in a amused voice, then I brought my sword down on his face. He screamed as he burst into flames, his soul dissolved as it left his body. Who was I? Why was I doing this? I shivered. I felt powerful while I was killing Luke. Very, very powerful.

_You are progressing, child. The war that Kronos began has empowered me, and you, __young Half-Blood will assure my rise. I will be nearly as powerful than I was eons ago, when the planet was young. Then I shall strike down the gods. And you, Percy Jackson, will be to blame. You are the bane of Olympus. Chaos shall rise once again and engulf the planet.  
_

The voice wasn't scary. But it was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. I was panicking. I wanted grad my ears and shout for it to stop. The very sound was driving me insane.

I woke up in the Big House. It wasn't on fire. Annabeth was the only one in the room, fumbling with a medicine cabinet. She looked like she had been crying.

"Annabeth," I groaned  
"Percy!" she ran over towards me and held my hand.  
"Thank the Gods, you're okay! I was really worried. Tyson picked you up and brought you here. You were yelling 'Stop!'. It seems like you were having a seizure." she said.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Five whole days, Percy."  
My jaw dropped. She squeezed my hand tighter.  
"The demigod challenge will begin the day after tomorrow. They chose you as one of the contestants."  
"That's a shocker."  
"What exactly did you see in your dream?"  
"You know me too well."

I told her.

"We need to talk to Chiron."


End file.
